Emo Hosts
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: New people cme to school, and looks like trouble. They befriend Haruhi, and have a little wild side. Paring kept seceret.


Emo Hosts

"Come on, Ayumi!" Nikko, cried, as she waited at the gates. "I'm coming." Ayumi replied.

As they walked, into the yard, they saw a figure, walking in. "Hey! Hey you!" Nikko screamed.

The figure, looked, at Nikko, and Ayumi, just before, it closed, the door. "Hello." He replied.

As it got closer, they saw, it was a girl, dressed, in boy cloths," Excuse, my miss, but why, are you wearing boy cloths?" Ayumi, asked. Nikko said nothing.

"Hello, my name is Haruhi… wait, did you call me a girl?" Ayumi, nodded, while Nikko said nothing, once more.

Haruhi, looked at the two girls, and smiled, while, inside, the school, Kyoya, looked at 2 new students profile's –

Name: Ayumi Sen

Age: 15

Biology: Ayumi has transferred, to Ouran, from Munori High, for she has, tried, to boom, the gym, holding all the 'preps' in. She as had her time, in detention, but may, have to do more…

Ayumi is a young, trouble maker, with the help, of her close, friend, Nikko. She is smart, but shows it in odd ways, and has a problem, with people, who don't wear black. And likes many, dark, evil things.

Likes: Vampires, Cute Emo Kids, The color black, Full Moons, Blood Red Colors, being Emo….

Grade: 2 year classmen

_Oh. My. Gosh._ Kyoya, thought...

Name: Nikko Pieno

Age: 14 years old

Biology: Nikko has been transferred, to Ouran, from Munori High, for she has, tried, to boom, the gym, holding all the 'preps' in. She as had her time, in detention, but may, have to do more, she had a companion, Ayumi Sen.

Nikko, is a young trouble maker, and has, shown her time, in school, many times. Her friend Ayumi has been by her side, with every trouble, and laughs at it. She is intelligent, but shows it off, in her own way. And tries to hurt, people that are not wearing black. And likes the most horrified, things in the world.

Likes: Vampires, Cute Emo Kids, The color black, Full Moons, Blood Red Colors, being Emo, and Gothic, and Rock, music, and likes, to dance to Para Para music.

_Two evil girls, in this school, with the little devils? This will be interesting…_ Kyoya smirked.

"Haruhi, is that right?" Ayumi, asked. "I'm Ayumi, Ayumi Sen" Ayumi, bowed, and smiled. "Nikko, glared, at Haruhi, and mumbled," I'm Nikko Pieno, don't get happy, that I'm talking to you." Nikko glared at Haruhi, once more, and then blinked. Haruhi, didn't seem to notice, the glares, and smiled," Nice to meet you to Nikko!" Haruhi, bowed.

Nikko, blinked, shocked, that Haruhi, wasn't scared, of her and sighed," That's good!" She smiled. "Huh?" Haruhi, said, confused. "I thought you were scared, of me so I put on that act!"

But before, Haruhi, could reply," HARUHIIIIIII!" Hikaru, yelled, walking up to them. Nikko, saw The twins, and blushed.

Kaoru, caught Nikko, and Ayumi, and blushed, at the girls, as they stared at them.

"Haruhi, who are these witches?" Hikaru, asked, smiling. "Hmm... did you say something? I guess I didn't hear such a mouse like voice." Nikko snapped. "You I guess, being so fat, make your ears, sink, into your head?" Hikaru, snapped, back. "Well maybe, your head is so small; your mouth can't speak, at its fullest?" Ayumi, snapped, joining Nikko. "I though Goths weren't supposed to talk?" Kaoru, snapped, as Ayumi, helping Hikaru. "Come on Haruhi, let's leave these witches." Hikaru, said, grabbing, her one arm, with Kaoru, grabbing the other. "HEY SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO GO IF SHE DOESN'T WAN TO!" Nikko, barked, as she jumped, on to Hikaru, making him let go of Haruhi. Kaoru, then let, go of Haruhi, to help, Hikaru.

"HIKARU!" He cried. "Nikko…." Ayumi, said, smiling, at the since. "That-that-that- that was awesome!" She squealed. The 3 of the Host Members, looked at the girls, as they laughed. "Nikko, huh?" Hikaru, whispered, to himself.

They all walked into the building, until, Kyoya, stopped them," Hello, my dears, nice to meet, Goths, in Ouran, I hope you change your looks, you'll be getting glares, and letting people, whisper, about you." Kyoya, smirked," HEY FOUR EYES, SHUT UP!" Ayumi, barked.

Nikko, smiled, and High-fived Ayumi. Just as Kyoya, barked, back, Tamaki came in. "HARUHIIIIII!" Tamaki, ran to Haruhi, but was stopped, by Nikko, who glared, at him. "Boys, here are so idiotic, don't you think Ayumi?" Nikko, asked. "I think there more like perverts to me." She answered. "Well at least we know, that Haruhi won't be getting touched, by any pervert, today." They both said, glaring at Tamaki, and then Hikaru, and Kaoru, then last Kyoya. "Hey, come on guys, Tamaki, may want hug me every once and awhile, and the twins like to call me their 'toy', but then Kyoya, does, look up, people, profiles, each time someone new arrives." Haruhi, started to think, of what the two girls, said, while Nikko, had a ticked off look on her face, "PROFILES?! THAT PERVERT, LOOKS AT PEOPLE'S PROFILES?! THEN I GUESS YOU KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO CAN'T YOU?!" Nikko, started, to calm, but was only for awhile,"….. per…vert…. is a word, I'm not called, and Haruhi, I can't believe you would say that…." Kyoya pushed his glasses, up, and coughed,"Haruhi, for your behavior you will own, 100,000 yen, more." "Excuse, me, but what did you just say?" Ayumi asked. "That is an odd number, for money, and don't tell Haruhi, what to do, shut your face, up, and let her do what she wants." Nikko, said. "What….." "Guys, I'm not trying to be mean, but it is for a club, I need to earn money." "That's a weird club, what kind of club, makes you earn money?" Nikko, and Ayumi, asked. "My dear ladies, the Host Club, of course. We tend, to the ladies, and make them princesses, with are charms." Tamaki, said, popping, into the conversation. "HOST CLUB?!" Ayumi, and Nikko, said. "Would you lovely ladies, like to join? If you can stand up to Kyoya, then you can be in the club." Tamaki insisted. "Join?" Nikko, and Ayumi, looked at each other, and grinned, a wicked, grin. "Okay!" Then said and smiled.

* * *

I like this story!


End file.
